grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Dungeon
A Hero Dungeon is a special form of dungeon, using specific limitations but with great rewards. They are meant to test the limits of players. Specific Rules *Players can run the Hero Dungeon as many times as they wish (so long as they fail) but can only complete it twice (thrice for Wizard's Labyrinth, twenty-four times for Tower of Disappearance). The clock resets at 12:00 AM PST. *Players are required to be a certain minimal level in order to enter. **Sanctum of Destruction: 40 **The Crucible: 30 **Wizard's Labyrinth: 80 **Tower of Disappearance: 85 *There are Time Zones on when the Hero Dungeon opens and closes (see below for more information). *Hero's Bullion Fragment can be obtained if the dungeon is not cleared (this does not mean if the player leaves, however). They can be used to gain Hero's Bullion, used to purchase items in the Hero's Bullion Shop. *Hero's Bullion can be obtained if the dungeon is cleared or by combining the fragments. They can be used to purchase Hero Items. Rewards With the change in Hero's Bullion Shop, all Hero Dungeons, with the exception of the Tower of Disappearance, now give a single piece of Phantom Phoenix armor and a demon core, which is used in order to forge True Iron Dragon armor, upon completion of the dungeon. The armor and core received depends on which Hero Dungeon is completed. The Phantom Phoenix accessories are exclusive to Wizard's Labyrinth and the weapon is harder to obtain the rest of the armor. Sactum of Destruction *Phantom Phoenix Helm *Phantom Phoenix Bottom *Phantom Phoenix Shoes *Phantom Phoenix Weapon *Naamah's Demon Core The Crucible *Phantom Phoenix Top *Phantom Phoenix Gloves *Phantom Phoenix Cloak *Hellstrom's Demon Core Wizard's Labyrinth *Phantom Phoenix Circlet *Phantom Phoenix Wings *Phantom Phoenix Stompers *Phantom Phoenix Shield *Grandiel's Demon Core Note: Grandiel drops a "Demon" Core even though he is not a demon. Tower of Disappearance In the Tower of Disappearance, the rewards include a piece of the True Iron Dragon armor and weapon for the character used to complete the tower as well as a Single Property Scroll, which can randomly change a single property of an item, dropped by Kaze'aze only. Time Zones Note: All of the times listed are according to the Pacific Standard Time Zone. All Hero Dungeons also reset at 12:00 AM PST (midnight). Sanctum of Destruction / The Crucible The Sanctum of Destruction and The Crucible are open for 30mins and reopen after an hour; thus, the time from opening to the next opening is an hour-thirty. *12:00 AM/PM - 12:30 AM/PM *1:30 AM/PM - 2:00 AM/PM *3:00 AM/PM - 3:30 AM/PM *4:30 AM/PM - 5:00 AM/PM *6:00 AM/PM - 6:30 AM/PM *7:30 AM/PM - 8:00 AM/PM *9:00 AM/PM - 9:30 AM/PM *10:30 AM/PM - 11:00 AM/PM Additionally, the Sanctum of Destruction is also open on the following times: *6:30 PM - 7:00 PM *8:00 PM - 8:30 PM *8:30 PM - 9:00 PM Wizard's Labyrinth Wizard's Labyrinth opens at the latter half of an hour (12:30, 1:30, 2:30, etc.) and stays open for 20 mins. *12:30 AM/PM - 12:50 AM/PM *1:30 AM/PM - 1:50 AM/PM *2:30 AM/PM - 2:50 AM/PM *3:30 AM/PM - 3:50 AM/PM *4:30 AM/PM - 4:50 AM/PM *5:30 AM/PM - 5:50 AM/PM *6:30 AM/PM - 6:50 AM/PM *7:30 AM/PM - 7:50 AM/PM *8:30 AM/PM - 8:50 AM/PM *9:30 AM/PM - 9:50 AM/PM *10:30 AM/PM - 10:50 AM/PM *11:30 AM/PM - 11:50 AM/PM Tower of Disappearance The Tower of Disappearance opens at the latter third of an hour (12:40, 1:40, 2:40) and stays open for 19 mins. *12:40 AM/PM - 12:59 AM/PM *1:40 AM/PM - 1:59 AM/PM *2:40 AM/PM - 2:59 AM/PM *3:40 AM/PM - 3:59 AM/PM *4:40 AM/PM - 4:59 AM/PM *5:40 AM/PM - 5:59 AM/PM *6:40 AM/PM - 6:59 AM/PM *7:40 AM/PM - 7:59 AM/PM *8:40 AM/PM - 8:59 AM/PM *9:40 AM/PM - 9:59 AM/PM *10:40 AM/PM - 10:59 AM/PM *11:40 AM/PM - 11:59 AM/PM Dungeons Trivia *Sanctum of Destruction and The Crucible are said to originate from the Underworld. *Before the Eternal update, the difficulty of the Sanctum of Destruction and The Crucible was scaled by the entire party's statistics; party's Attack affected enemies' HP (Vitality) and the party's Defense and Vitality affected enemies' Attack. This did not apply for the Wizard's Labyrinth. As of Eternal, monsters in both Hero Dungeons are stagnant and cannot be altered by party statistics any longer. Category:Dungeons